<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>restrictive covenant by staircased</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702821">restrictive covenant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/staircased/pseuds/staircased'>staircased</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/staircased/pseuds/staircased</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A man only interested in the climax.”</p><p>[Nate/Sully pwp]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Drake/Victor Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>restrictive covenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this ship and I do want to write proper fic but this is just porn, I'm sorry. </p><p>Summary (and general theme of fic) taken from line of dialogue at the start of UC1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sully, c’mon…”</p><p>Leaning on the balcony, Sully watches stragglers stumble out of a closing bar on the street below. With the warmth of alcohol still flowing through his blood, the hint of a breeze across the rooftops is more than welcome and he basks in it for a while longer.</p><p>The door squeaks behind him and he smirks at the impatience in Nate’s voice as he says, “You’re an asshole sometimes, Sully, you know that?”</p><p>He shrugs. “It’s been said. You did bring this on yourself, kid.”</p><p>The door squeaks again when it closes and Sully glances over as Nate comes out to lean beside him. There’s a flush to his cheeks, driven by embarrassment and arousal rather than booze, and his hands tighten then loosen on the metal railing as he shifts from foot to foot.</p><p>“It was a joke,” Nate says sheepishly. “You didn’t need to do all this.”</p><p>“You still got hands, don’t you?” he says with feigned innocence. “Nothing stopping you from just jerking off and getting it over with.”</p><p>The little noise of helpless frustration that escapes him is one of Sully’s favorite sounds. They both know Nate’s pride (and masochism) is too strong for him to admit defeat now, and Sully watches the people below as Nate bumps their shoulders together. </p><p>“Maybe I’ll go do that,” he lies. “God knows I’ll die of blue balls if I wait for you.”</p><p>He doesn’t leave the balcony though, and Sully laughs as he rests an arm around Nate’s shoulders. His fingers brush Nate’s neck, the tips pressing just slightly against his adam’s apple, and he smiles when he feels Nate gulp.</p><p>“You’re an ass,” Nate says again, without fire, and Sully leans in to kiss him on the temple. “I’m dying here.”</p><p>Even by his fairly lax standards, Sully has to admit that he’s given Nate a hard time. (Pun intended.) It’s been just over a day since they ditched that journalist and headed inland, and he’s kept Nate on edge pretty much the entire way. It was easier on the boat, where Sully had relative privacy to open him up and tease him for hours, but even after they made it to land, Nate’s been left plugged and desperate during a long evening of bar-hopping. </p><p>If he could come without being touched, Sully’s sure he would have by now. Fortunately (or unfortunately), he’s always needed that little bit more to get him there, and Sully has so far declined to provide it.</p><p>He moves his arm down, giving Nate’s ass a squeeze through his jeans and chuckling at the way his hips buck forward reflexively. </p><p>“What was that you said about me being ‘a man only interested in the climax’?” Sully says, parroting Nate’s own words back to him. </p><p>Nate drops his head, hands tightening on the balcony bar again. “Glad to see you’re not losing your memory in your old age.”</p><p>He barely stifles a moan when Sully gives him a sharp swat on the ass, and when he looks up again, his eyes are glassy with want. “Fuck, please…”</p><p>Sully grins. It’s tempting to hold out a while longer, see just how far he can push him, but while Nate may have a submissive streak a mile wide, Sully generally prefers having a good time in a more traditional fashion. Besides, it’s not like Nate’s short on other options if he’s in the mood to have his chain yanked. (Frazer is far less subtle than she thinks she is.)</p><p>He makes a show of stretching, his own dick half-hard in his slacks, before relenting, “Alright. Show me what you got and we can wrap this up. Unless you’re too tired, that is?”</p><p>“Hilarious,” Nate drawls, but frowns when Sully unzips and starts to work his cock free of his underwear. “Wait, out here?”</p><p>Sully shrugs. Usually they’d be more cautious — he’s dealt with more than enough snipers in his line of work — but as much as he’s tried to hide it, it’s been a long day for him too.</p><p>“Hey, feel free to head back on inside,” he teases. “I’m sure a cold shower and a good night’s sleep will be all you need.”</p><p>He grins at Nate’s noise of frustration but lets out his own surprised groan when Nate drops instantly to his knees and wraps his lips around Sully’s dick. Even in the half-light coming from the motel windows, he can see Nate’s face flush crimson and he threads a hand through his hair in wordless approval as Nate’s tongue moves eagerly against him.</p><p>It takes a few seconds for his blood flow to get into gear but it’s his turn to grip the railing when he watches his cock thicken in Nate’s mouth, his spit-smeared lips stretching wide around the width of it. </p><p>Nate pushes down too eagerly, pulling back a second later to cough as he chokes himself on Sully’s dick, and Sully scritches through his hair again. “Easy. No rush.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say,” Nate mutters, and then he’s on him again. </p><p>Sully groans at the sensation of his cock hitting the back of Nate’s throat, of the tight pulse of Nate swallowing around him, and he rocks his hips forward just a little to chase more of that tightness. Nate takes it, face reddening as he runs out of air, and Sully’s grip tightens on Nate’s hair when he feels his balls brush against Nate’s chin.</p><p>“God-fuckin’-dammit, kid,” he grits out, pulling back a little to let Nate catch his breath. “Guess gag reflex is still a foreign concept, huh?”</p><p>Nate gives a half-shrug, proud and bashful at the same time, but takes him deep again in lieu of answering. From the jut in the front of his jeans and the soft moans that escape him every few moments, Sully may as well have been fucking his ass rather than his throat. He makes no attempt to touch himself though, even as he shifts his hips impatiently, and Sully marvels once again at his obedience.</p><p>Nate’s tongue brushes the slit of his cock before pressing firmly below the head, and Sully’s pretty sure his answering groan can be heard all the way down on street level. </p><p>Nate swallows him down again, tongue inching out to lap at his balls, and Sully has to haul him back off his dick to stop himself coming right there. </p><p>“Whoa-”</p><p>There’s saliva all over Nate’s mouth and chin when he looks up. If his smug little grin is meant to make Sully want to fuck him, it’s absolutely working, and he moves easily when Sully grips the back of his shirt and half-drags him back inside the motel room. </p><p>“On the bed. Clothes off.”</p><p>He leaves his own dick alone as he strips his own clothes off, taking a couple of deep breaths in an effort to find some self-control. </p><p>By the time he heads over to the bed, Nate’s down to just his underwear. He’s already rock hard but it’s the dark wetness on the front of his briefs that holds Sully’s attention — Nate may not have been allowed to come but based on that much pre-come, it’s been a hell of a long day for him.</p><p>He climbs onto the bed eagerly, knees spread and hands braced against the mattress instead of touching his cock, and Sully runs a palm down his spine as he settles behind him. They’re both sweating, the sheen of it visible on Nate’s skin atop the latest round of scrapes and bruises, and Sully lets out a low whistle as he appreciates the view.</p><p>Nate laughs, dropping down to his elbows, and some of the tension ebbs as he says, “If you’re not gonna let me come after this…”</p><p>“You’ll what?” Sully teases. He grips the base of the plug filling Nate up and twists it, drawing a shuddering moan from him. “Actually hump the bar stool next time?”</p><p>Nate looks back over his shoulder with a scowl. “I was reaching for my beer! It just got in the way.”</p><p>“Sure it did,” Sully says, unconvinced, but withdraws the plug and tosses it aside before Nate can argue further. </p><p>A full body tremor runs through him this time, back arching and toes curling as he gasps at the loss of the plug, but Sully doesn’t give him more than a couple of seconds to adjust before he grips Nate’s hip and slides his cock inside in one smooth motion.</p><p>Nate bucks at that, hips snapping back to take it even as he tenses at the intrusion, and Sully leans down to plant a kiss between his shoulder blades as he murmurs, “Good boy.”</p><p>If he had more patience, he’d make Nate do some of the work, fuck himself back on Sully’s cock, but as it turns out, denial is only enjoyable when Nate’s the one suffering. He can feel his own release building before he even moves but he grits his teeth and pushes through as he curls both hands around Nate’s hips and sets a punishing pace. </p><p>He has a reputation to maintain, after all.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck-”</p><p>From the cadence of his cries, Nate’s about as close as he is, but Sully holds off on the reacharound as he gives Nate’s ass a teasing slap. “Worth the wait?”</p><p>He slows, pulling out until the head nudges at his rim then slamming back in deep, and Nate’s answer comes in the form of a garbled whine. “Please…”</p><p>“All right,” Sully soothes. “Come on, I got you.” </p><p>He keeps fucking in, but with easy, shallow strokes as he steadies himself on the bed and slides a hand up Nate’s thigh. His cock twitches at the first brush of Sully’s fingers and Nate buries his face in the bedding with a groan as Sully finally, <i>finally</i> wraps a hand around his dick.</p><p>“I can’t,” Nate begs, voice wrung-out and barely audible. “Sully, fuck, I can’t, I’m gonna…”</p><p>“I know,” he says and gives Nate’s dick a slow, firm pump. “You did good, kid. Whenever you’re read-”</p><p>Nate comes before he even gets the words out. The bedding doesn’t muffle half as much noise as Sully was expecting as he spills over Sully’s fist with a sob of relieved pleasure. His whole body tenses, back curved and ass clenching around Sully’s cock, and as much as Sully just wants to work him through it, he’s only human. </p><p>He comes too, hips stuttering as his release finally takes him, and he groans at the day’s worth of tension and teasing that rushes over him like a wave. He’s still panting for air by the time he sits back on his heels, dick sliding free of Nate’s body, and Nate lets out an exhausted groan as he flops over to his side. </p><p>He’s a mess, covered in sweat and come and bruises, but it’s been a while since Sully saw him look this content.</p><p>“That good, huh?”</p><p>“Mmmgh,” Nate says into the pillow. </p><p>Sully takes that as a yes but can’t resist pushing, “Well, look who’s only interested in the climax now.”</p><p>Nate laughs at that. He rolls onto his back, face and chest still flushed, and stares up at the ceiling as he says happily, “Fuck you, Sully.”</p><p>Sully’s knees shake a little as he climbs off the bed but Nate’s too tired and blissed out to tease him for it. “I’m gonna go shower.”</p><p>Nate yawns. “‘kay.”</p><p>“You gonna clean up or sleep in that little puddle there?”</p><p>Nate yawns again but doesn’t move from said puddle. “Undecided.”</p><p>“Wow, hygienic <i>and</i> classy.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Nate says again, but doesn’t open his eyes as Sully heads for the bathroom. “Hey, Sully?”</p><p>Sully pauses in the doorway. “What?”</p><p>Nate yawns again. If Sully ignores everything from the neck down, he actually looks kind of peaceful. </p><p>“Thanks,” Nate murmurs, half-asleep. “That was… Thanks.”</p><p>Even though Nate’s eyes are closed, Sully’s wink is reflexive. “Any time, kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>